


The Wedding March

by sheafrotherdon, thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kono and Adam's wedding, after all, and Danny's not going to spend it staring at Steve's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding March

Danny stares, looks away, but his gaze is drawn back and he stares again, unblinking. He's no slouch on the dance floor, but he's never moved his hips quite like that. And the thing is, Steve is waving his arms around like a goofball, and laughing because he knows he's a goofball, but those hips, there's nothing at all goofy about what he's doing with those hips.

Not a thing - in fact it's making Danny's mouth a little dry, which entirely inappropriate considering where they are.

It's Kono and Adam's wedding, after all, and he's not going to spend it staring at his partner's ass. Especially since sometimes Kono gives him that look, the look that says she knows exactly what he's thinking and who he's thinking it about and oh, crap, Kono is heading his way, looking every inch the radiant bride that she is. 

"I should have tossed you the bouquet, brah," she says, slipping an arm around his waist as he does the same to her.

Danny shakes his head, laughing. "Do not encourage him. Do not, do not - for my sanity, and that of our respective families, do not suggest marriage to that goof."

Kono's grin is sly and dimpled and all together adorable and...very suspicious. 

"You did not, please," Danny says. "Tell me you didn't already -" 

"What? I didn't do anything," Kono insists. "We just had a little talk, that's all. You know, it is about time he made an honest man out of you." 

"There are so many things wrong with that statement I cannot even begin," Danny says, and then he gives up, because Kono is giggling and seems a bit of tipsy along with happy and glowing. Danny can't resist, he starts laughing too, so much that he doesn't realize the music has ended and the DJ has gone on a break. 

"Hey, what's so funny, buddy?" Steve asks.

"Nothing, nothing," Danny says too quickly, still grinning.

Steve raises an eyebrow, looking amused. "Nothing?" He nods at Kono. "Really?"

Kono takes a half step toward Steve. "I told him about our talk," she stage whispers.

The tips of Steve's ears immediately turn pink.

"Kono," Steve says in dismay. "Danny is, well, you know how he is. I don't want to -" 

"Don't want to what?" Danny asks, amused. He suspects Steve is a bit tipsy too. 

Steve looks at Danny, then back at Kono, who looks as if she's fighting back laughter. "I don't want to scare him. He gets scared easily. I was going to ease him into it."

"I get scared easily," Danny repeats, incredulous. "I get scared easily? What are you talking about, I get scared easily, what is that even, why would you, you are so, so wrong my friend." He can feel himself puffing up a little in defense of his reputation. Because scared? Hah. 

Steve places what he clearly thinks is a calming hand on Danny's shoulder. "Don't worry, I understand, Danno. You've been through one bad marriage, and it makes you a little gun-shy. It's all right. I'm willing to wait, and I will wait, for as long as you need. Because you, Danny, are worth waiting for."

Danny's jaw drops. 

"Aw, Danny," Kono says, a hand over her heart. "That is just so sweet. How can you say no to that?"

Danny looks from one to the other, exasperated and bewildered as to how this got turned around on him so fast. "You think that I am scared to get married?" 

Steve's face rearranges itself into a look of gentle concern.

"Do not give me that face, Steven! Elderly ladies get that face; young children who have sampled your cooking - I do not deserve that face."

Steve tilts his head, nods understandingly.

"How much have the two of you had to drink, anyway?" asks Danny, running his hands through his hair. It's awfully hot all of a sudden.

"Why? Do you need a drink, Danny?" Steve asks. He turns to Kono. "See, he needs a drink. I told you this wouldn't be a good idea. He's all freaked out now." 

Kono rubs a hand over Danny's back and now her face is mirroring Steve's gentle concern. "Can I get you something? Maybe a beer? Or do you need something stronger?"

"I AM NOT FREAKED OUT," Danny insists. 

Steve and Kono exchange worried looks.

"Hey brah," says Chin, wandering over. "What's the commotion."

"Danny's scared to get married," says Kono.

"And freaking out," offers Steve.

Danny grits his teeth. "I am not. Scared. Of getting. Married," he says forcefully.

Chin winces. "Oh, brah."

Danny throws up his hands.

"God, you are, _all_ of you, I can't even. All right. All right. Fine. YES I WILL MARRY YOU, Steven. Okay? You," Danny pokes a finger into Steve's chest and then thrusts a thumb at himself, "and me. Married. We're so doing this."

Steve's smile is breathtaking. He covers Danny's hand with his, pulls him close and kisses him, brief yet exuberant. 

Kono claps her hands. "Awesome, brah! Hey, the judge is still here." 

"Right now?" Danny says, tugging at his shirt where Steve's messed it up. He looks around, loosens his tie a little. "Right now, right now?"

Steve looks like someone's just given him a gift-wrapped grenade. "I like that idea."

"Babe, babe," Danny says, a hand on Steve's chest to still him. "You don't want to be, you know, stone cold sober when we do this?"

"Do what?" asks Grace, suddenly at Danny's elbow. "Auntie Kono said I can use her flowers. Use her flowers for what, Danno?"

"For what, for, for--" Danny turns to Steve, beseeching. "Listen Steve, we don't want to take the thunder away from Adam and Kono, do you? It's their special night."

"Hey guys," Adam shoulders in. "Hows it going? Did Danny say yes? Are they going to do it?" He rubs his hands together eagerly. 

"Yup," Kono announces proudly. She exchanges a fist-bump with Adam, who is now beaming.

"Great," he says. "We have enough champagne for another toast. I'll have the servers put out more glasses."

Danny lets his forehead bump against Steve's chest, doesn't object in the slightest when Steve puts a hand to the back of his neck and murmurs, "shhhhhhhh." It's not like he never thought about it, him and Steve getting hitched. He had been pretty sure it would happen, some day, in the future. The far future. Because one bad marriage, bah, what's the big deal? His heart wouldn't be crushed a second time. He was sure of that. Pretty sure, at least.

There's a tug on his sleeve. "Oh my god, Danno, are you and Uncle Steve finally getting married?" 

Danny turns to Gracie, his girl, the light of his life, with her bright happy face, but before he can speak, Steve crouches down in front of her and takes her small hand in his. "Gracie? I love your Dad with all my heart, but I'll only marry him if you say it's all right."

Gracie grins at him. "Can we have pancakes every Saturday?"

Steve's face contorts for a second, then smoothes. "Sure."

"Can we go to the water park every . . . "

"Grace Williams, you stop that right now," says Danny, chagrined. "Stop blackmailing him."

"Aw, Danno," Gracie whines before grinning again and kissing Steve on the cheek. "Okay. You can marry him."

"Thank you, Gracie. I promise to take good care of him." A quick hug and Steve rises to his feet. "I think we're all set."

"This is great, guys." Kono bounces on her heels, her smile broad and delighted as she waves to someone out by the bar. "Give me a minute, I'll be right back."

"You are certifiably insane, you know that, don't you," Danny says. "All of you." Someone is placing another lei around his neck. Startled, Danny touches a hand to the flowers when he hears a scraping noise behind him. Turning, he sees the wedding arch, twined with bright red and yellow flowers, being put in place around them.

"We could move, you know," Danny offers. "No need to actually bring the wedding to us."

Steve just grins at him.

"Do we have a license? Do we have - we don't have a license, none of this is going to - is that a license in your hand?"

Steve nods, clearly very pleased with himself. "It is."

"So what, you planned this? This whole - " Danny twirls a finger to take in the people, the music, the extra glasses being brought out from the kitchen, the arch, the flowers Gracie's now holding, standing between them both, " - thing was not quite so spontaneous as you would have me believe, huh? Huh? You couldn't just ask me like a regular person, you gotta seal the deal start to finish, that your style?"

Steve glances off to one side, eyes shifty. "Kono helped." 

"Kono? Are you trying to blame all this on Kono?" Danny sees the judge heading their way, Chin and Kono at his side. He hurries to straighten his tie, then smoothes his hair back. "And you do know you have yet to say the actual words to me, right?"

"Oh, crap." Steve's eyes widen. Then he steps close to Danny, gathers Danny's hands in his big, warm hands, and leans in to whisper in Danny's ear. "Marry me. Please, Danny. Say you will."

Danny shivers, and sighs. He is in so much trouble where this guy is concerned. "Yes," he says. "Okay. Yeah." And he pulls Steve down to kiss him soft and slow, lets his hands wander under the back of Steve's jacket. "Yeah," he murmurs as they break apart. Steve has really nice eye crinkles when he smiles, thinks Danny, swiftly followed by, _Oh, I am so completely fucked._

"This does not set a precedent," Danny warns. "You don't get to make all the decisions in this family." 

"Okay," Steve says, nuzzling in to kiss Danny's cheek. He looks so happy it makes Danny's chest hurt. 

"For example, I get to choose where we go on our honeymoon," Danny continues, hand flat on the small of Steve's back as he pulls Steve closer. 

Steve brightens. "Hey, I know this great place."

"And it will not involve tents, sleeping bags, knives, or wild boar. Or a boat. No boats."

Steve kisses him again. "Okay."

Danny grins at him. "You are smitten. Look at you."

"Um, guys?" Chin says. "Can you save it for after the ceremony?"

Danny drags his eyes from Steve's face to find everyone's gathered around them. The judge has one eyebrow raised, and Gracie's giggling madly, and Kono's grinning unrepentantly, and Chin's looking indulgent, and Steve steps away and takes Danny's hand in his. "Let's do this," he says.

Which is how Danny ends up taking Steve McGarrett for better or worse, and gets kissed for his trouble, and has a little too much champagne, and doesn't let go of Steve's hand for an embarrassingly long time.


End file.
